Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 April 2013
11:56 test 11:56 i'm alive XD 05:14 What does the crown next to yours and 'utter solitude's name mean? 09:50 maybe it's better if she just falls for him again 09:51 No, she won't remember their good times! 09:51 (Or bad times...) 09:51 She could make new ones :) 09:52 hello utter 09:52 I guess... It just won't be the same for me.. 09:52 hey solitude 09:52 yo yo yo 09:53 Does anyone have any extra info on 'Lacey'. You know, besides what is already on this site. 09:54 I don't 09:54 applegirl?? one of the solitudes?? 09:54 lol there's only one solitude 09:54 xd 09:54 the bot is just a robot account 09:54 awesome! 09:54 used for making deletions and such 09:55 then why is it on chat?? taking a coffee break? 09:55 :D 09:55 No, xd the chat logs 09:55 Why would we have info that's on the site? 09:55 *not on the site 09:55 I don't know.. some people just know this stuff 09:56 the bot records chat logs :) 09:56 they like it and search lots of sites 09:56 do you have that kind of info? 09:56 lol, some people know stuff, which is likely speculation 09:56 ^xd 09:56 XD 09:56 it's true lol 09:56 people like to theorize and think this is going to happen and such 09:56 or say things like, "I heard...." 09:57 and give no source of where they got that information lol 09:57 and say it will happen for sure.... 09:57 explaining the Belle getting her memory theory 09:59 well, we'll see, i guess 09:59 ya 10:00 Killian, is your profile picture the Cheshire cat? 10:00 hi everyone :) 10:00 hey 10:00 hello 10:01 what were you guys discussing? 10:01 theories 10:01 and whatnot 10:02 decent theories, crack theories, or both? 10:02 both i guess 10:02 lol 10:02 we talked about how people make up theories and say they are for certain 10:02 which confuses people about what is real 10:03 I just love those people ;) 10:03 XD 10:03 i don't XD 10:03 lol 10:03 lol 10:03 love 'em 10:03 sarcasm :) 10:03 xd 10:03 I know 10:04 Yes, it's the cheshire cat, and Hey chocolat :D 10:04 hey Killan :) 10:04 Cheshire cat is AWESOME!! 10:04 Yep (content) 10:04 thank you Killian for my smile! :D 10:05 xd 10:06 having the Ceshire Cat voiced by Stephen Fry, only made him more awesome 10:06 Cheshire* 10:06 I know right!! 10:06 btw Chocolat, I don't know how a child-beeing-told-he-goes-to-disneyland's face look in the United States, but here it's something like :D x 1000000 10:06 xd 10:06 lol i haven't been to disneyland in years... 10:07 I haven't been in disneyland... 10:07 yet 10:07 xd 10:07 'here' you don't live in the us? 10:07 nope 10:07 *U.S. 10:07 Argentina 10:07 South America 10:07 I went to Disney World in this Feb. 10:07 for my Bday 10:07 Cool Killian 10:07 come on.... kids always look like this when being told their going to Disneyland 10:08 http://www.zimbio.com/pictures/9WiCnkNmZOl/Once+Upon+Time+Stars+Film+Scenes+Beach/OqOKl3vWSMc 10:08 not really xd 10:08 It's far from Disneyland xd 10:08 I have been to Disneyland, many times 10:08 telling someone here that he's going to disneyland is like telling him he was beeing gifted superpowers, or something like that xd 10:08 it's like heaven for us 10:08 xd 10:08 hahaha! 10:09 at least it was when I was younger 10:09 Super powers!!! I want super powers! 10:09 Disneyland is heaven, not like heaven 10:09 I'm not a kid anymore :( 10:09 xd 10:09 then I can fly to Disneyworld!! 10:09 ^nive 10:09 nice 10:09 very nice 10:09 what superpower would you choose? *difficultquestion* xd 10:10 10 10:10 XD 10:10 not how many, which ones xd 10:10 one* 10:10 I know but there are 10 I want 10:10 xd 10:10 invisibility and walking through solid ojbect 10:10 I'd say telekinesis, or stopping time 10:11 xd I am too old to think in superpowers tho rofl 10:11 me too 10:11 Flying, Super strength, invisibility, controlling/ creating water, controlling/ creating fire, 10:11 how old are you guys?? 10:11 I'm 29 10:11 i'm 24. 10:11 WOW 10:11 xd how old are you? 10:11 I'm still 13 10:11 is that old to you? lol. 10:11 I will be 25, in a week 10:11 :D 10:12 Collage kids! Awesome!! 10:12 lol, i am not in college. 10:12 xd , I'm alredy working 10:12 Tcat, sounds like you want to be a cross between Superman and the Avatar 10:12 ^ 10:12 Avatar?? 10:12 The last airbender 10:12 those blue people that my uncle likes? 10:13 no xd 10:13 w:c:Avatar 10:13 LOL 10:13 not that avatar 10:13 avatar the last airbender 10:13 Whats that? 10:13 O.O 10:13 XD 10:13 xd 10:13 you explain, killian :p 10:13 :I 10:14 it's a tv series 10:14 k 10:14 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avatar:_The_Last_Airbender 10:14 where the world is divided into 4 big nations 10:14 fire, water, air and earth 10:14 cool 10:14 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Legend_of_Korra 10:14 AWESOME!!! 10:14 and they have some powerful men and women 10:14 it is a really good show 10:14 that ar airbenders, waterbenders, firebenders and earthbenders 10:14 those are 1/2 the powers I want (Fire, water, air, earth) 10:15 yup 10:15 you'd like that show xd 10:15 Is it on Netflix? 10:15 Idk 10:15 yes, it is 10:15 Here, they're called Master Water, Master Air, Master Fire, and Master Earth 10:15 in spanish, obviously 10:15 I'll watch it later. I'm watching OUaT 10:15 S2 E1 10:16 nice 10:16 first time? 10:16 NO 10:16 there is also a sequel series to A:tLA, called Legend of Korra 10:16 oh xd 10:16 are you crazy killian!! 10:16 I watch every episode the DAY they come out!! 10:17 enjoy watching Broken, Tcat 10:17 you are only up to the first episode of the second season ? 10:17 NO 10:17 or are you rewatching it ? 10:17 I watched all so far 10:17 xd 10:17 lol 10:17 One of my favorites was the millers daughter. 10:17 but i also liked Skin Deep 10:18 and a few others 10:18 you didn't like all of them? 10:18 I liked most 10:18 I did not like: 10:18 'Selfless Brave and True' 10:19 I did not like "Selfless, Brave and True", either 10:19 and that's all so far. Oh! I also didn't like the Scene where Belle threw the cup 10:19 It made me so sad 10:19 Shh! 10:19 moving scene!! 10:19 it's done 10:20 that scene was heartbreaking 10:20 I know! I almost cried! 10:20 I did cry 10:20 I only felt a bit dissapointed with Broken 10:20 I liked them all tho 10:20 the episode I'm watching? 10:21 why were you disappointed by "Broken"? 10:21 S2 E1 10:21 WHY!! 10:21 Was it from Phillip?? 10:21 I don't know 10:21 I didn't like the Enchanted Forest scenes that much+ 10:21 poor Phillip.... that was traumatizing 10:21 ^ 10:22 I wish it had been Aurora 10:22 She was kind of rude 10:22 I felt like my childhood was raped, when I first watched it 10:22 xd 10:22 ??? 10:22 Choco eyes not sure I get what you mean... 10:23 About to waych E2 10:23 *watch 10:24 the whole Dementor's Kiss being used on a Disney Prince thing, rubbed me the wrong way.... that is what I meant by "raped childhood" 10:24 people keep saying they want to see Lancelot again but didn't he die?? 10:24 Okay 10:24 I get that 10:24 I think, he is dead 10:24 Why? 10:24 I was like, "Why do they have a dementor? 10:24 Because Cora said so? 10:24 no 10:25 She said she killed him 10:25 It's CORA 10:25 that's not officially confirmed, I think it's open to interpretations 10:25 why would she keep him alive? 10:25 Why would she tell them the truth? 10:25 I always find it interesting when people believe things the villains say 10:25 look, Lancelot is either dead or was sent to Storybrooke 10:25 w/ everyone else 10:25 He could be locked away 10:25 you have zero evidence for what you're saying XD 10:26 xd 10:26 Utter I think u are right about the last 2 things u said 10:26 yeah, in the insane asylum 10:26 ;) 10:26 xd 10:26 Or he's in the EF 10:26 maybe not 10:26 ^the maybe not was for chocolat 10:26 EF? 10:26 Enchanted Forest 10:26 Why kill a potentially useful pawn? 10:26 good point 10:26 same reason Cora kills everyone else 10:26 fun? 10:26 it is what she does 10:27 We haven't seen Cora kill that many people 10:27 yeah but all the hearts.. 10:27 She prefers to keep them where she needs 10:27 she didn't crush those hearts 10:27 ;) 10:27 Yup. 10:27 though, he heart collection was bigger than Regina's 10:27 I agree with Jones 10:27 useful pawns 10:27 yes Choco 10:27 and Utter 10:27 We already know that taking a heart doesn't kill the victim 10:28 What are the crowns next to tthe names on this chat? 10:28 ^ 10:28 Mods 10:28 mods?? 10:28 Yes. 10:28 Moderators. 10:28 Do they do anything? 10:28 ::sigh:: 10:29 lol 10:29 Yes, obviously. 10:29 they can curse or banish people xd 10:29 COOL 10:29 10:29 How and why? 10:29 (facepalm) 10:29 ? 10:29 if someone clearly breaks the rules and does not stop when asked 10:29 Oh 10:30 So whats the curse do? 10:30 kick or ban 10:30 Mods can kick and ban people from chat 10:30 k 10:30 I assumed something like that 10:30 E2 They just yelled 'Terrible news!!' 10:31 all this comotion 10:31 it is Storybrooke 10:31 over 1 guy forgetting who he is 10:31 yep 10:31 not just that 10:31 it means they're trapped in town 10:31 Well ya! 10:32 I was trying to be funny be=y saying 'over 1 guy 10:32 *by 10:32 not be=y 10:32 Storybrooke is a "small town" ;) 10:33 It's a count 10:33 *county 10:33 not too small 'cause it needs to hold hundreds of people 10:33 *thousands 10:33 ya 10:33 It's not small. It has a court system 10:33 I'd say millions, but it's more improbable 10:34 Storybrooke has everything the plot need it to have 10:34 well 10:34 the Enchanted Forest should be a small world compared to the LWM 10:34 with the commoners possibly millions 10:34 and of course the commoners are there too 10:34 I think it a relatively small wold 10:34 and Wonderland is way smaller than the EF 10:35 Tcat, no one cares about nameless peasents 10:35 LOL 10:35 but they're still there in Storybrooke 10:35 Regiena wouldnt leave them! 10:35 she doesn't have a choice lol... 10:35 she must rule ove everyone 10:35 Yep.. 10:35 over* 10:36 I don't like it when people assume that Regina managed everything about the dark curse's effects 10:36 Regeina wants the magic book 10:36 she just threw a heart to the fire, that's all 10:36 xd 10:36 Regina is a bad bitch 10:36 the Dark Curse did the rest according to her feelings 10:36 yes! 10:36 don't mess with Regin 10:36 *REgina 10:36 the a key is sticking 10:36 Regina? 10:37 WtS implied that Regina did not know all that much about the Dark Curse 10:37 ^ 10:37 when regina comments about not caring if the magic turned her green do you think she was making a referece about Rumple or about the wicked witch from Oz 10:38 none, imo 10:38 I thought she just meant green with envy 10:38 the "Crick... Dr. Hopper" thing confused me tho... Did that mean she created his name or she suddenly gain the false memories? 10:39 because it's obvious she had false memories 10:39 I don't know 10:39 did Regina ever really interact with Jiminy in FTL? 10:39 I think created false memories 10:39 not a lot 10:39 but she did 10:39 a little 10:39 in The Cricket Game, for example 10:39 just some words 10:40 Not really meaninfully tho, I mean 10:40 I dont remember that.. 10:40 it's funny to me that she's so annoyed by him in Storybrooke XD 10:40 xd yes 10:40 ya XD XD 10:40 did Regina have meaningful relationship with anyone in the EF? 10:40 Imma rewatch this TMD's rerun 10:40 yes she did xd 10:40 *TMD 10:40 Danny 10:40 I need to go to sleep, can't type 10:40 Bye 10:41 I'm not leaving 10:41 oh.. Im confused 10:41 if u r sleeping how r u staying 10:41 magic 10:41 I didn't say I was going to 10:41 LOL 10:41 I saind NEED 10:41 xd 10:42 *said utter 10:42 *said 10:42 not saind 10:42 I don't need you to correct my typos 10:42 but if makes you feel smarter, continue ;) 10:42 Who saind u need to sleep? 10:42 I wont correct 10:43 Just mock 10:43 *won't 10:43 lol XD 10:43 Don't mock me, I'll be more than happy to kick you out 10:43 people can do that?? 10:43 Dude, we just explained that to you earlier. 10:43 Are you 11? 10:43 NO 10:43 I saind earlier! 10:43 Bye 10:44 he is 13 xd 10:44 utter, he's 13 lol 10:44 he said earlier XD 10:44 Idc, he's not going to mock anyone in here. 10:44 was he being a pain, though ? 10:44 I saind* xd 10:44 oh. 10:44 o.o 10:44 She 10:44 and sorry' 10:44 Don't mock or disrespect people. 10:44 Sorry... :'( 10:45 Killian, did you ever find a way to watch the enhanced Miller's Daughter? 10:45 no :( 10:45 I can tell you what the popups said 10:45 I would be very thankful :D 10:45 they're mostly like, backstory on the characters 10:45 but not new stuff, is it? 10:45 10:45 nah 10:45 whats the difference when it's enhanced? 10:45 but they did say something about the ballroom scene 10:46 like is it better that way? 10:46 oh, what is it? 10:46 like, that it was shot with 20 professional dancers and a ton of extras 10:46 xd 10:46 that is a cool bit of info 10:46 awesome 10:46 Yup 10:46 I'm gonna rewatch it now and add any interesting info to the page 10:47 hi Shaia 10:47 yo yoyo 10:47 hey 10:47 Hi 10:47 great 10:47 nice :) 10:47 hey Shaia 10:47 Hi 10:47 I'm glad they picked TMD to rerun... it's such a delicious episode 10:47 yeah 10:47 I loved it so much 10:47 omg yes 10:47 so much raw emotion 10:48 I'm lost.... 10:48 I loved TMD 10:48 And the fact that Rumple was willing to use his own child to enact the Curse 10:48 YES 10:48 What??/ 10:48 manipulating his own daughter to find his son xd 10:48 young Cora was ferocious 10:49 "This is Princess Eva... who will eventually become Queen." 10:49 His daughter?? 10:49 did you watch TMD? 10:49 what 10:49 That's the kind of stuff the popups are 10:49 oh I see 10:49 I loved that scene with Neal grabbing Gold's hand 10:49 What does TMD stand for? Not good with things that syand for stuff 10:50 the miller's daughter 10:50 me too 10:50 OHHH 10:50 Okay 10:50 xd are popus like texts, or like audiocommentaries? 10:50 text 10:51 text that pops up with purple smoke 10:51 And Utter. Feel free to mock me because I accidentally wrote syand when I ment stand 10:51 NICE 10:51 Nah, typos are typos. 10:51 you just made me 2 X more sorry 10:51 Please mock me... 10:51 o.o 10:52 I guess the popup mode will be an option in the DVD 10:52 I love that part too Utter father and son moment 10:52 which I am definetely buying (i am obsessed with having things in concret and solid possesions xd 10:52 ) 10:52 lol 10:53 hahaha 10:53 xd 10:53 Me too 10:53 I want physical discs 10:53 YES XD 10:53 and I'm not going to be ok with the REAWAKENED book in pdf 10:53 xd 10:53 I'm going to print it 10:53 xd 10:54 I can't retain information from ebooks 10:54 I hate reading in screens 10:54 from* 10:54 like, literature 10:54 I like it more cause if there is a word you dont understand it will give you the def. 10:54 wait, is it in screens or from screens? 10:55 Yeah. I had a couple classes that only offered ebooks for the text books 10:55 I had to print every chapter 10:55 from screens 10:55 ok 10:55 Eva must have also been far in line for her throne 10:56 why do you say so? 10:56 Because she's there for that ball for Henry 10:56 and he's fifth in line 10:56 You wouldn't send the heir to marry the fifth in line 10:56 right 10:57 There's also the fact that Leopold built a summer palace for her.... which means they live in his kingdom 10:57 politics, ever so complex.... even in fairytales 10:57 ,,,,,and where the hell was Leopold when she die? 10:57 *died 10:58 (facepalm) "king's buisness" 10:58 again politics.... and budget ;) 10:58 I hated that thing 10:58 I mean in the context of the show's reality 10:58 you know before my mom watched the episode sis told me cause we both hear that people were thinking that Regina may be Rumple's kid which thank gods she's not 10:58 xd 10:58 hahaha 10:58 and when that one part in TMD mom was like see I told you 10:59 hmm, maybe he was just travelling? 10:59 Cora made sure Rumple would not be Regina's father 10:59 It's odd that it was so close to his only child's birthday, an important birthday, and he's so far away that he couldn't make it home in time for his dying wife 10:59 I tried to tell her before she watched it that Regina is not his kid 10:59 So he was likely a few days away 10:59 yeah 10:59 I dunno it wil be ever explained tho 10:59 at least not further 10:59 I liked the idea that he would have used his child to cast the curse 11:00 he's so consumed with finding his son... he would destroy his daughter 11:00 I liked that it wasn't his child xd 11:00 me too 11:00 hi Apple 11:00 me three 11:00 hi excuse me (facepalm) 11:00 xd 11:00 apple left 11:00 I saw I messed up 11:00 ok 11:02 but that part oh man I was going crazy eye twitch and everything 11:02 Man.. that scene, where she's trying to spin gold 11:02 in my head I like was oh my god Rumple what are you doing 11:02 right! 11:02 she started it 11:03 A thing I did NOT like was that Rumple did not gave her the book of spells 11:03 the actors had great chesitry 11:03 chemistry* 11:03 yeah. 11:03 it was a really good episode 11:04 Killian, maybe we will see that next season. Rose McGawon said, she might be returning to OUaT 11:04 I want to know about the damn book. 11:04 ^ 11:04 idc who wrote it, I just want to know WHY the stories are so DIFFERENT 11:04 oh, you mean the Once Upon a Time Book? 11:05 The OUaT version of Rumplestiltskin is SO. MUCH. BETTER 11:05 Agreed 11:05 I like that the Once Upon a Time book is shrouded in mystery 11:05 That and Henry 11:05 I've seen so many people railing over how he got to Storybrooke 11:06 I made a post about that once 11:06 I think it was August 11:06 "How did he get from ARIZONA to MAINE?!" 11:06 "Gold" 11:06 "BUT GOLD DIDN'T REMEMBER" 11:06 hmmm 11:06 I think it would be great if it was a coincidence. 11:06 and he couldn't leave 11:06 maigc 11:06 magic* 11:06 I don't think so 11:06 Like, Regina asked Gold if he could get a child for her to adopt 11:07 Gold happens to have a contact in Arizona 11:07 boom. 11:07 but how did he came? 11:07 Probably not, but it would amuse the shit out of me. 11:07 I don't think they have contacts in the outside world 11:07 xd 11:07 Internet. 11:07 lol 11:07 Hey, I know that a bunch of people just make up their own theories but someone said they were told that in season 3 we will be seeing a new world. If that's true the only two possible places I can think of are Oz and Neverland. I don't think there are any other worlds.At least, not that I've ever heard of. Any Ideas what another world might be? 11:07 I dunno, 11:07 they were told? rofl 11:08 Neverland will not be new for Season 3 11:08 nice laugh dane 11:08 dance 11:08 it was hinted that we will see a new Land this season 11:08 and it's Neverland 11:08 very likely 11:08 not be new?? Oh right! last 2 E 11:08 Season Three isn't even confirmed 11:09 aw their better be season three or else (angry) 11:09 There MUST be!! 11:09 There's no reason for there not to be 11:09 but it's just not official. 11:10 And season two, at least for me, is not prepared to end 11:10 to end the whole show, I mean 11:10 dat Tamara 11:10 but they could get cancelled 11:10 :O NOOOOOOO 11:10 Cancelling Once now would be like when they cancelled Gilligan's Island 11:10 we still have not met Ariel 11:10 I know, but it's a possibility, even id the probability is too small 11:11 if* 11:11 Just because it's not official, doesn't mean its cancelled. 11:11 I hate how they added Tamara and that other guy! they have nothing to do with the EF! And yes we should meet Ariel!!!! 11:11 EF? 11:11 no, no one said it was cancelled lol 11:11 Enchanted Forest 11:11 EF = Enchanted Forest 11:11 I said it's still possible if they want to 11:11 I think the explaining new people is starting to stretch thin for me 11:11 We don't know that yet. 11:12 xd 11:12 don't say yet I don't want it to happen 11:12 Granted, the explanations are all very good 11:12 but still 11:12 yeah, they are adding TOO many characters imo 11:13 Well, i don't mind the adding characters 11:13 I know Tamara should never have come! 11:13 Or her boyfriend 11:13 Maybe yes 11:13 it's just the necessary explaining how these people are in the LW< 11:13 *LWM 11:13 oh 11:13 like, I know it's a popular theory that Tamara's grandmother is from/related to someone from FTL 11:13 great, now we are bad guys *eye roll* 11:13 which means we need YET ANOTHER 11:14 no 11:14 explanation for someone being in the LWM 11:14 Tamara's Grandmother= JUST A PHOTOGRAPH, at least for now 11:14 Like, it's supposed to be hard to travel between worlds with and without magic 11:14 ^ 11:14 unless... 11:14 unless? 11:14 unless?? 11:14 *Head desk* 11:14 Back in the day, the magic beans were plentiful, right? 11:14 yep 11:15 There ya go 11:15 yah 11:15 but 11:15 maybe someone in Tamara's distant family heard of some 11:15 there was only one left HIUNDREDS OF YEARS AGO!! 11:15 I'd be cool with that 11:15 i said DISTANT family 11:15 back in the day could be millon years ago lol 11:15 like, generations back 11:15 and they passed odwn some story 11:16 Utter, you are genius! 11:16 "Crazy Grandpa Joe used to say people could travel to another world with a bean! Can you imagine?" 11:16 that is how we have the warped versions of fairytales 11:16 xd 11:16 not really CHocolat 11:16 unless 11:16 ........ 11:16 there was a seer, 11:16 here we go 11:16 I think I'd totally buy that kind of explanation 11:17 i'm just not on board with some of the theories that her grandmother was from FTL 11:17 me too 11:17 or that she's the damn Fairy Godmother 11:17 since the fairytales we know are from the last 300 years 11:17 that one doesn't even make sense 11:17 ^xd 11:17 she is not even similar 11:17 The woman in the photo was old 11:18 the Fairy wasn 11:18 t 11:18 and she's also dead. 11:18 ^ 11:18 I like to believe that the EF was born from our world's imagination 11:18 I don't really 11:18 confused.... 11:18 That would be kinda weird for me :/ 11:19 according to Jefferson, imafination from owr world was born from the EF ;) 11:19 imagination* 11:19 But what about the other worlds? 11:19 how'd u do that face Jyse;;a? 11:19 Whale's, Wonderland 11:19 it is a circle 11:19 and the other magical realms 11:19 Imagination = Magic? XD 11:19 the god knows how many others 11:19 MAybe all the worlds were once one world 11:19 kinda like hwo the continents drifted 11:19 interesting 11:19 that would actually make sense 11:20 nice theory 11:20 I agree 11:20 But then who made the other worlds 'drift apart'? 11:20 it would certainly be interesting 11:20 I prefer the Chaos theory for all the world's creation, not just in OUaT 11:20 probably the same things that creates new contries 11:20 but it would be intresting indeed 11:20 and that is why the magic beans can create portals between the Lands 11:20 I would watch that show 11:20 the kinds of conflicts that separate people 11:21 but that separation should come from million years ago 11:21 oh yes 11:21 and take a long, long time 11:21 since the worlds are way TOO different right now 11:21 and some of them are blocked from the othes 11:21 others 11:21 I can imagine Dr. Whale's ancestors becoming less colorful with the centuries xd 11:21 or the others becoimg colorful xd 11:21 LOL 11:22 XD 11:22 lol! 11:22 or Wonderland becoming... 11:22 groups of similarly minded people banned together 11:22 wonderland 11:22 people who hated magic became the LWM 11:22 LWM 11:22 people who believed in the black and white of science became the LWC 11:23 LWC?? 11:23 people whowas crazy 11:23 Wonderland 11:23 that's how countries form 11:23 it makes a lot of sense to me 11:23 the question is 11:23 how they divide the dimension 11:23 so, how would you define the EF? 11:23 I would like to imagine that the Portal of Doors in the hat was once a location in the massive world every world was separated from according to this theory 11:24 and it stayed like, between those lands 11:24 Maybe it's like Kingdom Hearts XD 11:24 Aw I don't know KH xd 11:24 the worlds are separate, and meant to be separate, but there are ways to break through 11:24 oh dude, you'd love it! 11:25 My brother never stops playing that game 11:25 is it a show? 11:25 you get to play through the stories of Disney movies, kinda. 11:25 A game 11:25 oh 11:25 No, videogame series 11:25 nice 11:25 the Enchanted Forest is definitely similar to Kingdom Hearts 11:25 It's great 11:25 It really is 11:25 Maleficent is one of the main antagonists in the game 11:25 and hades 11:25 Yup 11:26 she's the big baddie of the first 11:26 And Oogie Boogie, Hook... 11:26 Ursula 11:26 Yup 11:26 the original game, or the prequel 11:26 but I hated Atlantica in 2 11:26 and that guy from Tarzan 11:26 yeah!! 11:26 Haley Joel Osmont singing? Nty 11:26 Clayton 11:26 thats it!! 11:27 I bought Kingdom Hearts because I liked the cover XD 11:27 xd 11:27 the cover is awseome 11:27 XD XD Yeah! 11:27 Sora's hair (y) 11:27 Its great! 11:27 I love it 11:28 I hope they make a OUaT game 11:28 a console game 11:28 <3 11:28 Oh yes!! 11:28 Yes 11:28 I woul play that a million times 11:28 too similar to KH, though 11:28 *would 11:28 I'd never stop playing 11:28 well, it wouldn't have to be 11:28 it could be strictly story based 11:28 or mission based. 11:29 Could give you stuff to do in Storybrooke and EF 11:29 I prefer stictly stoy based 11:29 but I like the stuff to do xd 11:29 I like Utters Idea 11:29 We should tell some game maker about that 11:29 like, maybe the story is based in Storybrooke 11:29 Emma breaking the curse and whatnot 11:29 but the flashbacks are triggered to EF 11:29 You could play emma 11:29 and you kick some bad guy ass 11:30 xd 11:30 Yeah!! :D 11:30 rofl Tcatjdog are you beeing serious by telling a game maker? 11:30 I could totally see that working 11:30 yeah I know a guy 11:30 maybe deviate from the show's storyline a bit to make the game flow better 11:30 I know so many guys... lol 11:30 somehow how see it playing out to how Maleficent is defeated in KH: Birth by Sleep 11:30 but seriously 11:30 I know a game guy 11:31 Like: "Help Emma learn about the Hansel and Gretel story ::flashback::" 11:31 gamer is an original character, yet the unplayable character does saves the day 11:31 the flashbacks could be in the guise of people's memories, or Henry explaining stories to Emma 11:31 Send me a private message with ideas I will add them up with mine and give them to my guy 11:31 no thanks xd 11:32 k 11:32 that guy makes fanmade games, doesn't he? 11:32 I don't think you're contacting EA Games xd 11:32 "The maid you're trying to help? She's Cinderella. You need to know the real story so you can help her! ::flashback::" 11:32 xd 11:32 that would be cool 11:32 not most fanmade but a couple 11:32 hes good 11:32 we can skip the boring flashbacks 11:33 (archie) 11:33 who is that? 11:33 I liked his backstory, just don't wanna play it 11:33 Archie 11:33 nah, that could be a Do this stuff for rumple 11:33 steal this for your parents 11:33 xd 11:33 It's hard to tell on the emotes with live action photos 11:33 minigame 11:33 yep 11:33 Dreamy's... 11:33 We can skip all that Dreamy crap 11:33 learn to FLy with Nova 11:33 xd 11:33 I freakin HATE that episode 11:34 aw 11:34 Catch the bag xd 11:34 NO 11:34 ::lets Nova die:: 11:34 xd 11:34 rofl 11:34 which episode, Dreamy? 11:34 Yeah. 11:34 That's by far my least favorite episode 11:34 it was pretty lame 11:34 I hate pretty much everything about it 11:34 It's too damn cheesy 11:34 me 2 11:34 too hating it 11:34 Did they HAVE to hatch from eggs? 11:35 ah good episode to play would be Red Handed, 11:35 I know 11:35 Find the wolf 11:35 oi, the eggs 11:35 werewolf powers 11:35 before fullmoon appears 11:35 and I hate the Storybrooke line in that one 11:35 I hated that whole thing with MM acting so high and mighty 11:35 yeah 11:35 "Oh, I'm just sleeping with a married man" 11:35 xd 11:36 ??? 11:36 Dreamy 11:36 "I don't understand why everyone hates me now!" 11:36 I will let you guys know if I can get a hold of my game guy but I gotta go 11:36 if there is a game... 11:36 i guess 11:36 the OGRE WARS should be in it xd 11:36 yeah!! 11:36 at least one of them 11:36 yup 11:36 Rumple's 11:36 maybe Belle's 11:36 I am writing ideas down hold on 11:36 Rumplestiltskin needs macig ink.... go find Ariel 11:36 Yup 11:36 lol Tcat 11:37 but the thing I'd love most is like, making them walk through locations we've seen little from 11:37 omg, i should go to sleep soon 11:37 this is crazy 11:37 like the Dark Dungeon 11:37 or Storybrooke, actually 11:37 walk down the main street of storybrooke 11:37 yes 11:37 :D 11:37 11:38 "find the blue fairy for a solution to your father's magic" 11:38 yup 11:38 find three glowing stars for her to appear 11:38 nah 11:38 i think it would be cool to have something where you like, try to piece together one of Rumple's visions 11:38 battle Maleficent, to find the True Love potion 11:38 Yay 11:39 since it's pretty clear he doesn't see things clearly 11:39 the battle with maleficent for the Dark Curse 11:39 right 11:39 and seems to have trouble discerning what's certain from what's possible 11:39 yeah, I like that he has that issues 11:39 Me too 11:39 issue* 11:39 it would be boring if he knew evertyhing 11:39 even the Seer didn't know everything. 11:39 XD I was typing "it would be boring if..." 11:39 XD 11:40 help the Evil Queen "trade" the Dark Curse for Maleficent's Sleeping Curse 11:40 i od that a lot 11:40 you guys have some good ideas 11:40 omg yes 11:40 i wanna fight with magics 11:40 xd 11:40 Press X to rip the Huntsman's heart 11:40 omg no 11:40 xd 11:40 Press O to crush it 11:40 (graham) 11:40 (huntsman) 11:40 we need more emotes 11:41 help Maleficent curse the Sleeping Beauties.... ok, now I am just being mean ;) 11:41 xd 11:41 Help August add his story to the book 11:41 RUN FROM THE YAOGUAI 11:41 oh and U can choose to be good or bad in the game!! 11:41 nah 11:41 I don't like that 11:41 turn Phillip into the yaoguai 11:41 lol 11:41 Sounds hard to pull off 11:41 yeah 11:42 I think a good way to go would be very RPG, and use the main story in Storybrooke as the "base" 11:42 Each game could b each season 11:42 RPG? 11:42 Role PLaying? 11:42 all the fun EF stuff can be flashbacks from the main storyline 11:42 Role playing game 11:42 oh I see 11:42 I'm trying to consider what would be the best to pull off 11:43 something like God of War imo 11:43 This game will take a lot of work but I can tell already lots of people will want to play it. 11:43 with more to do missions 11:44 like, something open ended would be great, but difficult to pull off 11:44 Run from the purple smoke 11:44 But what if people DON'T like it? 11:44 they will 11:44 xd 11:44 you'd have to define things the show hasn't defined, and you risk alienating people and pissing them off if the game strays heavily from the show 11:44 they will 11:44 Not everyone will. 11:44 not everyone like OUaT either 11:45 Loads of people do! 11:45 do they? 11:45 ;) 11:45 *Face palm* You guys are just hard to talk too. 11:45 yeah 11:45 they do 11:45 there's more people who doesn't know about it 11:45 I met a bunch of people who love it! 11:45 If they don't rush it it should be fine 11:45 wasn't the Lost game terrible? 11:45 ^ 11:46 Idk 11:46 there was a LOST game? 11:46 yep 11:46 hmm 11:46 like, i hate when games for movies are rushed and they fall short 11:46 like Harry potter 4 (angry) 11:46 it was such a crap 11:46 crappy gam* 11:46 game* 11:46 Yeah, I heard the Lost game sucked 11:46 i saw it at GameStop for like, three bucks 11:46 Wow 11:46 omg 11:47 I think the Kingdom Hearts series were the only good "movie" videogames 11:47 It will be good I think 11:47 God of War <3 11:47 oh xd 11:47 i see what you mean 11:47 the Harry Potter games were almost all great 11:47 the thing about KH is that they like, glossed over the moives 11:47 (with the exception of the 4th) 11:47 you got to do just the fun parts 11:48 and there's the overall story to keep you focused, so it doesn't suck 11:48 i love videogames 11:48 KH is more inspired by the Disney Movie, than actually being based on the films 11:48 me 2 11:49 to the I love video games 11:49 KH is a good blending 11:49 Hitting Wakka with his own blitzball? Yesplz 11:50 smacking the crap out of Selphie? all day 11:50 haha 11:50 I felt so gratified with that 11:50 Who...? 11:51 She's a very annoying character from Final Fantasy VIII 11:51 you can fight her in Kingdom Hearts 11:51 which is very cool for people familiar with FF 11:51 ok. 11:52 One of those "Hey, I get this joke!" moments, I guess XD 11:52 xd 11:52 though, I will say the "battle" with Maleficent in Birth by Sleep is lame.... after doing all the grunt work, it is Phillip who "saves" the day 11:52 lol 11:52 okay, I stopped at the title card for TMD since ya'll are distracting me 11:52 I haven't played BBS 11:52 ;( 11:53 I'm behind on a few game series 11:53 aw 11:53 Here's the popups I have so far 11:53 This is Princess Eva... who will eventually become Queen. 11:53 11:53 Eva will have a daughter, Snow White. 11:53 Much like her daughter... Eva was not born with an appreciation...of what it means to be a royal. 11:53 11:53 Cora will one day become... the mother of the Evil Queen, Regina. Here we see her very humble beginnings. 11:53 I did not play it either, watched that clip on Youtube 11:54 oh, can i have a liink? o.o 11:54 for YT I mean 11:54 I have a list of games I need to buy 2013 04 10